


Чаша гнева Его

by Zaholustie2019



Series: R–NC-17 texts [4]
Category: Hamish MacBeth (TV), Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Crimes & Criminals, Crossover, Established Will Graham/Hannibal Lecter, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-27 10:45:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17765318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaholustie2019/pseuds/Zaholustie2019





	Чаша гнева Его

— И ничего его не берет! А мы старались, уж поверьте! – пожаловался Лахлан-младший.

Ганнибал с постным выражением лица продолжал крутить в бокале вино и принюхиваться.

— Хэмиш, как ты это допустил? – спросил Уилл, отняв ладонь ото лба. — У тебя весь город в заговорщиках, но ты ничего не предпринимаешь! И теперь они просто вот так говорят обо всем, как будто речь о покупке собачьего корма или пары банок фасоли.

— Не скажи, — не согласился с Уиллом Рори, который считал, что его продуктовая лавка тоже пострадала от действий Саймона Каннингема. — Купить фасоль в банках не такая уж и простая задача после того, как его молодчики перекопали верхнее шоссе.

— Я не знаю, о чем они вообще, — пожал плечами Хэмиш. — Я не получал никаких сигналов о преступлениях.

— Ты прикидываешься дураком, и я делаю вывод, что ты с ними заодно. А кто сейчас фантазировал про выпущенные кишки Каннингема? Лахлан!

— Но они пока у него внутри. 

— Я не фантазировал! Я всего лишь сказал, что мы с ТиВи Джоном водили Каннингема белой тропой.

Ганнибал, казалось, первый раз за вечер проявил интерес к рассказам местных заговорщиков. Он перестал привередливо обнюхивать вино, которое ему подали, и уточнил:

— ТиВи Джон? Я не припоминаю.

— Он умер, — бросил через плечо Уилл и продолжал доматываться к Лахлану: – Ты сказал что-то про кишки и мозг, повтори для Хэмиша, он пропустил!

— Ничего такого, — смутился Лахлан. — Если упасть с белой тропы, а вы знаете, что это легче легкого, то от черепушки ничего не останется. Помните, когда свалился старик Банджи? Пока летел, вспоролся о камни, и кишки летели вслед за ним. Какие-то, кстати, остались висеть на кустиках, прямо на обрыве. А его череп раскололся пополам от удара, и оттуда выпали мозги. Было похоже на кашу с вишневым джемом.

Ганнибал перевел взгляд на Лахлана и некоторое время его внимательно рассматривал.

— С малиновым, скорее, и с вареньем, а не с джемом, — наконец возразил он.

— Почему это? – оскорбился за свои ассоциации Лахлан-младший.

— В малиновом варенье есть светлые вкрапления, косточки, и оттенок мне представляется более подходящим. А что пошло не так?

— Он не упал, — вздохнула Агнес, — они там водили его несколько раз, но он не падает.

— С ТиВи Джоном? – уточнил Ганнибал. — Который умер.

— Да, он призрак, — кивнула Агнес. — Вино не понравилось? У нас есть андалусское.

— Нет, благодарю, это вполне подойдет. Призрак. Я понял. А вы что же, не толкали его?

— Вы что, думаете, мы преступники какие-то? – оскорбился Лахлан-младший. — У него должен был быть шанс. 

— Вот, слышишь, Уилл? Они не преступники. Преступники мыслят иначе, — заметил Хэмиш.

— Я понял, — побледнел Уилл. — Теперь я понимаю, почему вы нас пригласили.

— Очень соскучились! – кивнул Хэмиш.

— Ему надо откусить член, — вдруг мечтательно произнесла Эсме, воспитательница детского сада Лохду и возлюбленная Рори.

Напротив нее уже стояло три пустых пивных стакана. Задумчиво постукивая ноготками по ополовиненному четвертому, Эсме продолжила:

— Надо завлечь его на свидание, опоить или одурманить табаком Дока, а после, когда он захочет получить минет, незаметно откусить ему член. Тогда он заснет и истечет кровью во сне.

Рори не на шутку разволновался.

— Это ты, надеюсь, не собираешься сделать сама? 

— Нет, моя ягодка, но идея хорошая, согласись.

— А кому мы это поручим? Агнес замужем!

— Незаметно не получится, — встрял Хэмиш.

— Останови их, — шепотом попросил Уилл. — Ты что, не видишь, что они всерьез?

— Ублюдка, которого невозможно изжить законными способами, который портит природу и уничтожает исторические ценности Лохду своим строительством, нельзя хотеть отминенить всерьез, – согласился Хэмиш. – Только ради дела.

— Но не проще ли иначе убить мистера Каннингема, если он уже в вашей кровати и одурманен? 

— У него должен быть шанс. Иначе нечестно, — объяснила Эсме. — Но я не могу, Рори такой собственник.

— Я бы мог изготовить вполне крепкий замес, который способен вызвать спазм сосудов, но тут оставить шанс не получится, а это действительно нечестно.

— Мне ясна ваша ошибка, — вздохнул Ганнибал. — Вы подсознательно желаете избавиться от ответственности принятия решений, следовательно – в вас нет смелости принять себя, со всеми вашими желаниями, какими бы они ни были. Но вы находите удобную лазейку в современной пуританской морали. Ну и оставлять жертве шанс – сразу загубить все предприятие.

Уилл в отчаянии посмотрел на Хэмиша, но тот сделал вид, что увлеченно смотрит в окно. Мимо проезжал грузовик, вывозивший обломки разрушенной каменной кладки 14 века. На борту грузовика красовалась надпись Строительная корпорация «Саймон Каннингем».


End file.
